She's So Gone
by RhiannaR5
Summary: Five Years Ago Ally Was Fired From Team Austin Because Of Kira's w Austin And Ally Hate Eachother. What Happens When Ally And Her Duet Partner Cassidy Get Signed To A Record Label In LA And Is To Be Forced To Open Her Ex-Partner's Show? Will They Continue To Hate Eactother? Or Fall In Love With Eachother? This Is My First Fanfic EVER! Hope You Like It! Rated T For Language.
1. Ramone Records

*****Ally's POV*****

Hi Im Allyson Marie Dawson Or Ally For Short, You May Know Me As Austin Moons Former Songwriter.

Yes I Said Former, I Got Fired Because Austin's Pretty Little Girfriend, Kira Starr.

Austin Met Her At Her Father Jimmy Starr's Halloween Party, He Thought She Was "Flawless"

But She Had A Flaw, She Was A Liar. And Austin,Trish,And Dez Belived Her.

Trish Belived That I Said That She Needed To Be Kicked Out Of Team Austin For Not Doing Her Job Correctly.

Dez Belived I Replaced Him With Spike Stevens.

And Austin, Well He Just Started To Bully Me, He Called Me Worthless,Ugly,And He Called Me A Bad Songwriter And That Noone Would Ever Date Me.

* * *

But In The Past Five Years I've Changed, Alot.

I Moved To Montana.

Now My Hair Is Chestnut With Aqua Blue Hilights.

I Wear Green Contacts.

My Clothing Style Has Changed From T-Shirt Under Floral Dresses With Ankle Boots,

To Rock Band Croptops Short Shorts And Combat Boots.

Then To My Attitude,

I Dropped My "Goody Two Shoes" Attitude

Now I Have An "I Dont Give A Shit" Attitude. **(A/N: Excuse My Language Lol)**

I Got Over My Stage Fright

I Still Write Songs For Me And My Duet Partner Cassidy (From Diners And Daters)

We Got Signed To Ramone Records!

Were On Our Way To LA!

Our Plane Just Landed!

IM SO EXICTED!

*****End Of P.O.V*****

* * *

We Grab Out Luggage And Called A Taxi, The Taxi Arrived 20 Minutes Later.

*In The Taxi*

"Oh My Goodness Were In LA!" Cassidy Said Exictedly."I Know We Need To Meet Mr. Ramone At The Studio In 20 Minutes!" Said Ally."We Have Arrived At Ramone Records" "Yay Yay Yay Yay" Ally And Cassidy Shrieked In Exictment.

As They Entered Ramone Recoreds Ally Saw Four Familer People, One Tall Goofy Looking Ginger, One Short Latina With Curley Hair With Animal Print Leggings, And One Tall African American With Stiletto Heels On, And A Tall Guy With Shaggy Blonde Hair With Grey Hightops And Dog Tags,"Could It Be?" Ally Thought. And It Was. Trish, Dez, Kira, And Austin Freaking Moon.

* * *

*****Ally's POV*****

WHY WHY WHY !

Why Does He Have To Be Here!

I Thought He Was In Miami !

And He Is Signed With Starr Records, Not Ramone Records!

"Ally Aint That The Moon Guy You Hate?"Cassidy Said".Yeah, Thats Him Trish,Dez,And The She Devil Kira"I Said Angry."Well Lets Not Worry About Them Let Go Talk To !"Cassidy Said. We Walked To Office And Knocked He Anwered A Couple Secends Later."Ah You Must Be Our New Female Duet Artist, Allyson And Cassidy Right?" "Its Ally. And Yes We Are The New Artist!" I Said Exictedly."Yes Come In."We Walked In His Office It Had Black Walls Wtih Records Hanging On It, And Three Red Leather Couches, And A Recording Booth."Nice Office."Cassidy Said."Thanks. I Have Really Big News For You Girls."He Says."What Is It?!"Cassidy Aske Anxiously."You Ladies Are Opening Up For Austin Moon Tonight!"."WHAT!?"I Yelled Not Exicted."Yes Ally Im Glad Your Exicted! He Said. I Am Not Exicted I Will See Trish Dez Kira And Austin AGAIN!.

"You Guys Have To Go Get Ready For The Are Singing Your New You At The Show!

* * *

******Later That Night At The Show******

"We Are About To Sing In Front Of 10,000 People Ally!"Cassidy Said."Our Biggest Preformance EVER!" I Yelled.

"I Am Veary Happy To Welcome Ramone Records Newest Duet Artist Ally And Cassidy!"Jimmy Yelled Into The Mic.

Ally:**Bold**

Cassidy:_Italics_

Both

**Better Than Revenge**

**"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"**

**Ha!**  
_Time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._  
_I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_  
_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_  
_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage_"

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**  
**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**  
**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**  
**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_there is nothing i do better than revenge_

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**  
**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**  
**I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling**  
**And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_  
_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_  
_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

**I'm just another thing for you**  
**To roll your eyes at, honey**  
**You might have him but haven't you heard**  
**I'm just another thing for you**  
**To roll your eyes at, honey**  
**You might have him but I always get the last word**  
**Whoa**

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**  
**'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.**  
**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**  
**I don't think you do**  
**I don't think you do**  
**Let's hear the applause**

**So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better**  
**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage**"

"Give It Up For Ally Dawson And Cassidy Peeples!"Jimmy Said Into The Mic.

"Now Preforming His New Hit Single Stuck In The Moment AUSTIN MOON!"Jimmy Yelled

Stuck In The Moment

(With you, with you  
I wish we had another time,  
I wish we had another place.)

Now Romeo and Juliet,  
Bet they never felt the way we felt.  
Bonnie and Clyde,  
Never had to hide like we do, we do.  
You and I both know it can't work,  
It's all fun and games,  
'Til someone gets hurt,  
And I don't, I won't let that be you

Now you don't wanna let go,  
And I don't wanna let you know  
That there might be something real between us two, who knew?  
Now we don't wanna fall but,  
We're tripping in our hearts and,  
It's reckless and clumsy,  
Cause I know you can't love me, hey

I wish we had another time,  
I wish we had another place,  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment,  
And there's nothing my heart can do  
To fight with time and space,  
'Cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you

See like Adam and Eve,  
Tragedy was our destiny,  
Like Sonny and Cher,  
I don't care, I've got you baby.  
See we both fighting every inch of our fiber,  
Cause ain't no way it's gonna end right but,  
We are both too foolish to stop.

Now you don't wanna let go,  
And I don't wanna let you know  
That there might be something real between us two, who knew?  
Now we don't wanna fall but,  
We're tripping in our hearts and,  
It's reckless and clumsy,  
And I know you can't love me, hey

I wish we had another time,  
I wish we had another place,  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment,  
And there's nothing my heart can do,  
To fight with time and space,  
Cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you

See like just because this cold, cruel world  
Saying we can't be,  
Baby, we both have the right to disagree,  
And I ain't with it.  
And I don't wanna be so old and gray,  
Reminiscing about these better days,  
But convention's telling us to let go  
So we'll never know

I wish we had another time,  
I wish we had another place,  
Cause everything we did,  
And everything we have is stuck in the moment  
(Yeah oh no no no)

I wish we had another time,  
I wish we had another place,  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment,  
And there's nothing my heart can do (nothing my heart can do)  
To fight with time and space (and space).  
I'm still stuck in the moment with you

*****Austin's POV*****

Im Shocked.

I Never Thought Id See Ally Again

She's Changed...ALOT.

She's HOT!...

And That Song...Was That About Kira?..

Im Gonna Go Talk To Her For The First Time In FIVE YEARS..

Here I Go..

"Hey Ally". "What Do You Want Austin?"She Said Annoyed."I-I Wanted To See How Your Doing?.."I Asked Nervously."Good Since You Left."She Said That Hurt."Well Im Glad I Left, So I Wouldent Have To See Your Face Anymore I Hope Your Life Was Hell When I Was Gone."I Shouted. And With That She Ran Away With Tears In Her Eyes. Just When Was About To Turn Away, Cassid Comes Up To Me And Slaps Me In The Face."WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I Yelled."FOR HURTING HER, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH, HER FATHER DIED! HER MOTHER WENT BACK TO AFRICA!AND YOUR BITCH OF A "GIRLFRIEND" MAD YOU TRISH AND DEZ TURN YOUR BACKS ON HER SHE HAS NOBODY!". I had no idea that mr. dawson died, he was like a second father to me. oh man, i really screwed up this time.

*****Ally's POV*****

what Austin said really hurt. i lost my Dad right before i moved to Montana, then my Mom moved back to africa. Ive been so upset latley, then Cassidy and I got signed, and I was happy then austin had to ruin it. I need to relax for A bit. im gonna work on A new song.

Wrecking Ball

We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me


	2. Gaining Trust

**Austin's**** pov**

I was going to apologize to Ally for being A jerk. truth is, I miss Ally, I miss Her smile, Her voice, how She could light up a room by just laughing, Cliché right? anyways, she changed ALOT. her hair was that beautiful chestnut with Amber hilights, now it's has aqua blue hilights. her style went from innocent, to dark. I broke Her. I should have never bullied her. she's broken.

I make it to her dressing room. i knock on the door and Cassidy answers.

"what do You want Moon!"she ask's angry.

"i need to apologize to Ally, please let me in."I ask politly.

"No you hurt her! She's in here crying her eye's out beacuse of _you_!".She says and emphasis "you".

"let him in."A voice come's from inside the dressing room. it must be Ally.

**Ally's**** pov**

I hear Austin and Cassidy arguing oustide. He said he want's to apologize to me..

"let him in".I say.

He come's in two secends later.

"Ally im so sorry I did not know your dad died im sorry."He says sympathetically.

"I dont want you sypathy Moon."I say rudely.

"Gosh Ally im trying to apologize, you dont have to be rude!"He says angry.

"You think im going to forgive you so quickly after what you put me through?! hell no! you Trish and Dez fired me from team austin! because of that bitch you call a "girlfriend". then a month after you guys fired me my father died from a heart attack! then my mom went back to africa, i did not want to go so i moved with my aunt to Montana, thats when i changed. i left my little innocent attitude in miami. **She's So**** Gone." (A\N: Again Sorry For The Cursing Lol.)**

**"**can we atleast try to be friends again?"He Says.

"I dont know austin you lost my trust a LONG time ago. Its gonna be A while before you gain it back."I Say.

"I will do any thing to gain your trust Ally!"He says exictedly.

"Anything?"I said with a evil smirk.

**Austin's pov**

"Anything?"She said with a evil smirk.

* * *

"Ally by anything i did not mean this!"I whined.

she dressed me up like Hannah Montana and is ordering me to go flirt with random guys at the mall.

im not looking forward to this.

"Go Austin you want to gain my trust again right?".She says evily.

"ok but im totally getting you Back!".I say walking up to this guy that some what looks like justin bieber.

i walk up to him and just stand there like an idot.

"Can i help you".he says.

"Uhm, yes i was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"I say hoping he says no.

"Uh Sure.".he says. damn it Allyl im gonna get payback!

"Ok".I say. I look over at Ally Who's laughing hysterically.

wow shes adorable when she laugh's.

STOP IT AUSTIN!

But She's So Pretty

I KNOW BUT STOP!

**Ally's**** pov**

he's so cute when he's mad.

ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON DO FALL FOR HIM AGAIN!

but I want too..

NO YOU DONT!

"Ally are you ok?".Austin says.

"Uhm yeah why?".I say.

"well you zoned out for like 20 minutes..".he says.

"oh i was thinking..".I say.

"about?".He says curiously.

"Nothing important..".I say.

"oh ok".He says.

"I want you to hear a song i wrote a couple months after my dad died.".I say.

"ok".He says

* * *

**Austin's** **pov**

we made our way to Ramone Records so Ally can play me her song.

we got there 20 minutes later, we walk into a room thats full of intsruments. in the middle of the room there sat a baby grand piano, Ally sat down and patted the space next to her. I sat down, then she started singing the most beautiful song.

**For The Love Of A Daughter**

_Four years old with my back to the door All I could hear was the family war Your selfish hands always expecting more Am I your child or just a charity award?_

_You have a hollowed out heart But it's heavy in your chest I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father I'd love to leave you alone But I can't let you go Oh, father, please, father Put the bottle down For the love of a daughter Oh_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last And you can't take back What we never had Oh, I can be manipulated Only so many times, Before even "I love you" Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart But it's heavy in your chest I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father I'd love to leave you alone But I can't let you go Oh, father, please, father Put the bottle down For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you push me out of your world, Lied to your flesh and your blood, Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved? Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_ So young when the pain had begun Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh, father, please, father I'd love to leave you alone But I can't let you go Oh, father, please, father_  
_Oh, father, please, father Put the bottle down For the love of a daughter For the love of a daughter_

**Ally's pov**

"what do you think?".I say.

"that was beautiful Ally, can you teach me how to play it?".He asked.

"sure".I say.

we start to play the first verse. our hands touch, we both look up and stare into eactothers eyes. and then he starts to lean in and I do to, and suddenly our lips were touching. it was a long passionate kiss, and then we heard a door slam. we pull apart. i turn to see who it is, only to get slapped in the face by kira.

"WHY WOULD YOU KISS MY BOYFRIEND!".she screams and slaps me again.

"KIRA STOP HITTING HER!".Austin yells.

"NO, SHE KISSED YOU! SHE DESERVED TO BE SLAPPED!".She yells.

then she jumps on top of me and punches me, but when I moved to Montana I took jiujitsu for self defence, so i turn her over where im on top of her and start punching her. then Austin pulles me off.

"CALM DOWN YOU TWO!"He yells.

"DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN SHE'S THE ON WHO TACKLED ME AND TRIED TO HOLD ME DOWN AND DID A TERRIBLE JOB AT IT!".I yelled. then I walked out.

**AHHHHHH! THEY KISSED !**

**THEN STUPID KIRA HAD TO RUIN IT!**

**Lol..**

**I Do Not Own For The Love Of A Daughter By Demi Lovato.**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N:Im Going To Update On Monday's, Wednesday's, And Fridays! **

**And If Im Not Busy Maybe Sundays!(:**

**Stay Rossome! 3**

**-Rhianna**


	4. Little Things

**(A\N: IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MONDAY! My Internet Was Down, But Its Fixed Now And I Can Update YAY! So On With The Story, Hope You Like It!)**

****The next Day Ally's pov****

I really need to talk to Austin about The kiss, I told Cassidy. She asked me if I liked it I told Her no, but thats not true I did like it. so im heading to Starr Records to Talk to Austin and ask him if he liked it.I pull Up to Starr Records and walk in. I go to Austin's Office and hear Voices. it sounds like Kira And Austin?

"I just kissed her to get her to be My songwriter again Kira, The new songwriter Quit!"

I cant Belive what Im Hearing.

"How am I supposed to belive that Austin?!"

"Kira I love You and only You!"

Im in Tears now.

"You could of told Me that you were planing this Austin"

"Im sorry, do You forgive me?"

"Of course"

I burst through The door in Tears.

"HOW COULD YOU!? YOU PLAYED WITH MY HEART AGAIN! I KNEW I SHOULD NOT HAVE GAVE YOU MY FORGIVENESS, I KNEW IT! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR PARTNER OR FRIEND AGAIN!.And with that I storm out of the building and drove Home.

I should have known that He would do that to Me. I walk through the door passed Cassidy into My room. I grab me some clean clothes And a towl so I can Take A hot Shower. I need A stress reliever. I walk to the Bathroom and strip My clothes and walk into the tub. i turn The fosset To hot. The first drop hit my skin. I remember what had happened now, it all seemed clear. The warm droplets formed steam as I stood there without moving at all, the voices banging in my head. They said the same thing, over and over again, how much clearer could it be? My skin was burning from the mellow droplets morphing into sharp little blades of fire. I remember. It is clear. I turned the water off. And then i grab My towl And dry myself off Get dressed. I Walk out of the bathroom to see an veary Exicted Cassidy.

"ALLY GUESS WHAT!"

"What?"

"WE HAVE A CONCERT TONIGHT!"

"WHAT!"

"YES! ARE YOU EXICTED?!"

"YES! OH MY GOODNESS WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!"

"Thats why were going shopping!"

"Okay, Can we get our hair done? Im tired of the Blue."

"Yes"

After we get ready, we got to Nancy's Dresses, Cassidy Found this prettyl dark Pink dress and Nude colored Heels to go with the dress. I found A BEAUTIFUL grey dress it Is Tight and sparkly at the top then i flows down to about Two inches above my knees. I got some grey heels and bow to match.

after that we went to Sally's Salon To get our hair done. Cassidy dyed Her hair dirty blonde And had the stylest pin her bangs back. i got blonde Ombré I had the stylest curl my hair and put my bow in.

Then we went home and got dressed, I felt like there was something missing. A necklace! I went to my jewlery box and saw the necklace Austin Gave me Before he left. I put it on.

"come on Ally its time to go!"

"coming!"

*****Austin's pov*****

I feel horrible for what i said. I did not mean it. I only said it because Kira will have her dad fire me! Im in love with Ally. that kiss, it may sound Cliché But i felt fireworks. I know about Ally and Cassidy's Concert, only because I set it up i have a plan to serenade her. only Cassidy knows Because she helped me, i called her after Ally left. The concert is about to start.

*****Ally's pov*****

"Hey Los Angeles! As you probably know Were Ally And Cassidy!"Cassidy Says.

"This Is our new song Heart Attack!". I say

Ally:**Bold**

Cassidy:_Italics_

Both**:**Underline

**Heart****Attack**

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

**Never put my love out on the line**  
**Never said yes to the right guy**  
**Never had trouble getting what I want**  
**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear high heels**  
**Yes, you make me so nervous**  
**And I just can't hold your hand**

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3__]_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_And every time I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

**It's just not fair**  
**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**  
**I gasp for air**  
**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume_  
_For you make me so nervous_  
_And I just can't hold your hand_

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

**The feelings are lost in my lungs**  
**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**  
**And there's no one else to blame**  
**So scared I take off in a run**  
**I'm flying too close to the sun**  
**And I burst into flames**

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x5]_

*****Austin's pov*****

They were AMAZING! Now its my turn. I go On stage.

"Ally this is for you"

**Little****Things**

Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things.

**I Do Not Own Heart Attack By Demi Lovato Or Little Things By One Direction.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Stay Rossome! (: Bye**


	5. AN

**(A\N: Guy's The Outfits For The Concert Are On My Profile If You Want To See Them!)**

**Stay Rossome!(:**

**-Rhianna.**


	6. I LOVE YOU ALLY!

**(A\N:Just To Let You Know There 22 In This Story:) Here's Chapter 4 Hope You Like It!)**

_Last Time On She's So Gone:_

_*****Austin's pov*****_

_They were AMAZING! Now its my turn. I go On stage._

_"Ally this is for you"_

_**LittleThings**_

_Your hand fits in mine Like it's made just for me But bear this in mind It was meant to be And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved The crinkles by your eyes When you smile You've never loved Your stomach or your thighs, The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth But if I do It's you Oh, it's you they add up to I'm in love with you And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved The sound of your voice on tape You never want To know how much you weigh You still have to squeeze into your jeans But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth But if it's true It's you, It's you they add up to I'm in love with you And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to. If I let you know I'm here for you Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth 'Cause it's you, Oh, it's you, It's you they add up to And I'm in love with you And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth But if it's true It's you, It's you they add up to I'm in love with you And all your little things._

_Now On She's So Gone:_

*****Ally's pov*****

After Me and Cassidy got off of the stage, somene got on. someone that i dislike. Austin Monica Moon. but He sung the most Beautiful song I ever Heard, I belive Its called Little Things. After he got off the Stage he Walked over to Me.

"Ally, Please Forgive Me! I Lied To Kira About The Kiss. If I Didnt She Would Have Told Jimmy To Fired Me From Starr Records! Please Belive Me!".He Says.

"And Why Should I Belive You?!".I Say.

"Because"He Says.

"Because WHY?!"I Say.

"..."He Dosent Respond.

"Whatever Austin."I Say Walking Away.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALLY!"He Yells Behind Me.

I turn around quickly.

"You Love Me?"

"Yes Ally, Ive Loved You Since The Day I Meet You!"

"Ive Loved You To Austin, I Was Going To Tell You, But Then Kira Came Into The Picture So I Didnt Say Anything. Then You-"I Got Cut Off By Austin Smashing His lips onto mine.

it was a passionate kiss but it got cut off by Cassidy Clearing her throat.

"Sorry to cut your smootch short But we have a show to finish Ally."She says.

"Okay."I say Turning around and giving austin a peck on the lips.

"Lets get changed"I say.

After we get chaqnged in our hipster geek outfits, we go on stage to preform.

Ally:**Bold**

Cassidy:_Italics_

Both:Underline

**22**

**It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters And make fun of our ex's, uh uh, uh uh.**

_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh._

Yeah, _We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time It's miserable and magical._ **Oh, yeah Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines It's time**

**Uh oh!** I don't know about you But I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright If you keep me next to you You don't know about me But I'll bet you want to Everything will be alright If we just keep dancing like we're 22, ooh-ooh 22, ooh-ooh

_It seems like one of those nights, This place is too crowded. Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh_

**It seems like one of those nights, We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming Instead of sleeping.**

_Yeah, We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way It's miserable and magical. Oh, yeah Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks It's time_

**Uh oh!** (hey!) I don't know about you But I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright If you keep me next to you You don't know about me But I'll bet you want to Everything will be alright (alright) If we just keep dancing like we're 22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh) 22, ooh-ooh I don't know about you 22, ooh-ooh 22, ooh-ooh

It feels like one of those nights, _We ditch the whole scene_. It feels like one of those nights, **We won't be sleeping**. It feels like one of those nights, _You look like bad news. I gotta have you, I gotta have you._

**Ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey I don't know about you** _(I don't know about you)_ But I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright If you keep me next to you You don't know about me (you don't know about me) But I'll bet you want to Everything will be alright If we just keep dancing like we're 22, ooh-ooh 22, ooh-ooh 22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah 22, **ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah**

It feels like one of those nights, We ditch the whole scene It feels like one of those nights, We won't be sleeping It feels like one of those nights, You look like bad news, I gotta have you, I gotta have you.

*****Austin's pov*****

There 2nd Preformance awsome, I loved The song. Im Going to ask Ally If she wants to be My girlfriend. I hope She says yes, wish Me luck!

I walk up to Ally.

"Ally can i ask you something?"

"Sure Austin:)"

"Will you Be my girfriend?"

*****Ally's pov*****

"Will you Be my girfriend?"

"Did you break up With Kira?"

"Well No, not yet."

"Austin, Ask me this question When your Single Ok?". And with that i Walked away.

*****Austin's pov*****

"Austin, Ask me this question When your Single Ok?". And with that She walked away

I HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH KIRA RIGHT NOW!

I texted her to meet me at the studio.

I get to the studio to meet Kira

"Kira I think we need to break up."

"WHAT! AUSTIN YESTERDAY YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

"Im sorry Kira im in love with someone else"

"Its Ally isnt it?"

"Yes."

"Okay Austin.. Friends?"

"YES! THANK YOU FOR NOT MAKING THIS HARD FOR ME!"

*****Kira's pov*****

Im going to get you Allyson Dawson.

*****Austin's pov*****

after i left The studio i drive straight to Ally's Apartment.

I knoch on her door, and she answers.

"Hey Austin Whats up?"

"I Just Broke Up With Kira, Will You Be My Girfriend?"

**What Will She Say?**

**Tell Me What You Think!**

**Stay Rossome**

**-Rhianna**


	7. Patching Up Friendships

**(A\N: Hey Guys! Well Its Monday And Im Updating Soo, Yeah Lol Enjoy This Chapter!)**

_Last Time On She's So Gone:_

_after i left The studio i drive straight to Ally's Apartment._

_I knock on her door, and she answers._

_"Hey Austin Whats up?"_

_"I Just Broke Up With Kira, Will You Be My Girfriend?"_

_Now On She's So Gone:_

*****Ally's pov*****

"I Just Broke Up With Kira, Will You Be My Girfriend?"

"No."

His face went pale."What?"He says.

"KIDDING! I will be your girlfriend!"

He picks me up and spins me Around, then puts me down and kisses me passionately. His tounge Licks my bottom asking for an entrance, i gladly accept.

* * *

After Two hours of making out,Mr. Ramone Calls me and asks If me and Cassildy To come To the studio I call Cassidy And tell her to meet Austin and I at The studio.

We get to the gets out of the car and runs to my side and opens the door and grabs my hand and we walk in. Cassidy Was getting Ready in the booth, I go do the same.

"What Song Do You Want To Record?"Cassidy askes .

"Um What About Baby I?"

"Sure"She Replies.

Ally:**Bold**

Cassidy:_Italics_

Both:Underline

**Baby**** I**

_Baby I got love for thee_  
_So deep inside of me I don't know where to start_  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)**  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**I love you more than anything**  
**But the words can't even touch what's in my heart**  
**No, no**  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_When I try to explain it I be sounding insane_  
_The words don't ever come out right_  
**I get all tongue tied** _(and twisted)_  
**I can't explain what I'm**_ (feeling)_  
**And I say baby, baby, baby**

(Baby I) oh baby, oh baby, my baby  
(Baby I) oh baby, baby I  
(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words, they only complicate it  
Baby, baby

_Baby I'm so down for you_  
_No matter what you do, (real talk), I'll be around_  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)**  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**Oh baby**  
**See baby I been feelin' you**  
**Before I even knew what feelings were about**  
**Oh baby**  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

**When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy**  
**Words don't ever come out right**  
_I get all tongue tied_ **(and twisted)**  
_I can't explain what_ _**(I'm feeling)**_  
_And I say baby baby, baby_

(Baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, my baby  
(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything (baby)  
But every time I try to say it  
Words, they only complicate it  
Baby, baby

**Straight up, you got me,**  
**All in, how could I not be,**  
**I sure hope you know (I sure hope you know)**  
**If it's even possible, I love you more**  
**Than the word love can say it (say it)**  
**It's better not explaining**  
**That's why I keep saying... Baby I**

Oh baby, oh baby, my baby  
(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words, they only complicate it  
Baby, baby  
Baby  
Baby, baby

**(Baby I)** _oh baby, oh baby, my baby_  
**(Baby I)** _oh baby, baby I_  
**All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby**  
_But every time I try to say it_  
_Words, they only complicate it_  
**Every time I try to say it**  
**Words, they only complicate it**  
_Every time I try to say it_  
_Words, they only complicate it_  
_Baby, baby_  
**Baby, baby**

*****Still Ally's pov*****

we finish Recording The song. Cassidy and I Walk out Of the booth. Austin pulls Me into A BIG hug.

"That was Awsome Babe! You have an Beautiful Voice!"He says. then He kisses My cheek.

"Thanks Baby."

"Welcome."

"What about me?!"Cassidy Yells.

"You Sounded great To Cass"He says while side hugging her.

"So Austin hows Trish And Dez?"I Ask.

"There Good, Dez is Still Goofy As ever, Trish Is Still Going Through Jobs Like Me With Pancakes. She Misses You Alot."

"I Miss her Too."

* * *

Later on that day Cassidy went to Check out LA And me and Austin went back to Mine and Cassidy's Apartment.

"So Ally, Do you wanna go on a date This weekend?"

"Sure, But I have to go shopping And Cassidy's Going To Montana To visit Her FamilyThis weekend."

"How about Trish you know she loves shopping!"

"I dont know Austin, She Hurt me. I dont want to be hurt again."

"Please Ally! Shes so lonley Without you!"

"Does She eve know im In LA?"

"No But you can Supprise her."

"How am I Suppost to do that? Go Up to her and say '_Hey Trish Im Dating Austin, Do You Want To Be Best Friends And Go Shopping With Me?' "_

_"_Just Call And Talk To Her."

"Ill Try."

* * *

I Called Trish And Asked Her To Meet Me At The Mall To Sort Through Things, She Said Yes.

Im In The Mall Now I See Trish In The Food Court.

"Hey Trish!"

"Ally!"

She Runs Up And Hugs Me, I Hug Back.

"Ally, Im SO Sorry For Beliving Kira And Not You! Your My Best Friend And I Betrayed You! You Should Hate Me."

"Trish I Would Never Hate You, She's Just So Tricky!"

"Yeah I Learned That A While Ago She Tried To Kick Me Out Of Team Austin Too."

"SEE! That Proves It."

"So, Besides Your Music, How Have You Been?"

"Good, I Got A Boyfriend!"

"Whos The Lucky Guy?"

"...AUSTIN MONICA MOON!"

"I KNEW YOU AND HIM WOULD END UP TOGTHER! I Also Have A Boyfriend!

"WHO!"

"DEZ!"

"I Never Thought You Guys Would End Up Togther.."

"But We Did, He's Less Annoying Now, But Still Goofy."

"Dez Will Always Be Goofy!"

We Both Laughed.

"Oh Yeah Another Reason Im Here I Need Help Picking A Outfit For My Date With Austin Tonight."

"Ill Hep You!"

"Okay."

I Have Missed My Best Friend.

* * *

First We Go To Forever 21. As Soon As We Walk In I Spot The Most Georgious Dress I Have Ever Seen. Its White Lace And Its On Sale! I Grab It In My Size And Run To The Dressing Rooms. It Fits Perfictly I Come Out To Show Trish. As Soon As I Come Out Her Mouth Drops.

"Ally You Have To Get It!"

"Okay I Will Get It!"

* * *

After We Got Done Shopping We Went Back To My Apartment So I Can Get Ready.

I Put On My Dress And The Heels I Bought There Also White.

Then I Do My Hair I Put It In A Loose Side Braid

Then Too My Makeup I Put Foundation And Blush On Then On My Eyes I Do Smokey Eye, Then My Lipstick I Put My Red Lipstick On.

I Put On My Infinity Sign Necklace And Some Bangles.

Im Ready For My Date!

* * *

*****Austin's pov*****

Im getting ready for mine and Ally's date.

I Put on my jeans, and my red V-neck T-shirt.

Then I Put On My black Converse And Leather Jacket.

Then My Dog Tag Necklace And Watch.

Im Ready!

**(Both Outfits Are In My Bio.)**

* * *

*****Ally's pov*****

I Hear a knock on the door.. it must be Austin!

I Walk to the door and open it.

Sure enough Its Austin!

As soon as he see's me his mouth drops.

"You look Beautiful Alls."He says.

"Thanks You Look Very Hansome:)"

"Are You Ready?"He Asks.

"Yes."

* * *

He Blindfolded Me when we got ino the car. we drove for about 20 minutes, then the car stops.

he got out opened my door and grabed my hand.

"Were are we?"

"Its A supprise."He Says.

"I Hate supprises!"

"You Will Love This One!"He Says.

we stop and he takes my blindfold off. my mouth immeaditaly drops.

We were at the Beach There Was a table with candles all around it ther was my favorite food PICKLES! And His Pancakes. We sat down at the table And ate, Talked, And laughed.

Then he got up and took my hand.

"where are we going?"

"You Will see"

Then I See a stage and about 1000 people. Austin lets go of my hand and ran on stage.

"Hey everybody! Im Going To Preform A New Song I Wrote For My Beautiful Girlfriend!'

**If I Can't Be With You**

I don't wanna be famous, I don't wanna if I can't be with you Everything I eat's tasteless Everything I see don't

compare with you Paris, Monaco and Vegas, I'd rather stay with you If I had to choose Baby you're the greatest,

And I got everything to lose, And I just want to be with you And I can't ever get enough!

Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up, If I can't be with you! All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks If I can't

be with you! And, No Oscar, No Grammy, No mansion in Miami The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue, If I can't be with you!

I could sail around the whole world But I still won't find a place, As beautiful as you girl! And really who's got time to waste? I can't even see a future, Without you in it, the colors start to fade, Any way I'm gonna lose you, And nobody in the world could ever take your place! You're the kind I can't replace!

And I can't ever get enough!

Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up, If I can't be with you! All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks If I can't be with you! And, No Oscar, No Grammy, No mansion in Miami The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue , If I can't be with you! Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, If I can't be with you! Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, If I can't be with you!

If I can't be with you! Oh if I can't be with you! If I can't be with you!  
Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks! If I can't be with you! And, No Oscar, No Grammy, No mansion in Miami The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue

If I can't be with you! Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, If I can't be with you!

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, If I can't be with you!

With You

**Stay Rossome!**

**-Rhianna**


End file.
